


Love Is Something We Have

by BetterYouThanMe



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: If you squint super hard it's Albus/Scorpius, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterYouThanMe/pseuds/BetterYouThanMe
Summary: Three stories that deal with Albus and Scorpius. Can interconnect and slight Albus x Scorpius.





	1. All in a Knight's Work

The two boys stepped out of the way as the large metal object clanged to the floor. The loud noise reverberated off the walls and the first years were sure they would get caught.

"Pick it up!" Scorpius whispered, trying to keep their presence hidden.

"If you haven't noticed the sword is bigger than both of us combined!" Albus whispered back.

The statue in front of them looked like the other knights in the castle, minus the heavy jewel adorned sword. Albus had managed to knock the object free from the statue's grip as they snuck back to their room. Scorpius wasn't exactly sure how the raven-haired boy managed to accomplish such task, but the _how_ didn't really matter at that moment.

The two boys frantically tried to pick up the dusty weapon but soon realized that it also weighed more than the two of them put together. It was also a real sword, which meant that the boys couldn't just leave it laying around. What if someone tripped on it and cut themselves? Scorpius couldn't live with that kind of guilt.

"Isn't there a spell we could use?" Albus asked with his wand at the ready. "Something like Windygardaim Livimosa, right?"

"We've only been here a week," Scorpius moaned. "We aren't supposed to learn  _Wingardium Leviosa_  for three more weeks."

"It can't be too difficult," Albus smirked. "We know the words, don't we?"

"It's more than just knowing the words, Albus."

"Mum uses it all the time."

"You pronounced it wrong about thirty seconds ago," Scorpius said worriedly. "I don't exactly trust you."

"Fine, you do it then." Albus motioned for the blonde-haired boy to step forward.

Scorpius took out his own wand and tried to remember a time where his father used the spell. He had seen it done so many times he couldn't remember exactly how it went. Scorpius took in a deep breath and forced his mind to focus.

" _Wingardium Leviosa._ " He swished his wand with his eyes still closed trying desperately to mimic the image of his father.

"You're doing it!" Albus said in delight as the sword slowly moved its way back to the knight's hands.

Scorpius' eyes opened as he tried to maneuver everything back into place. The sword clicked itself in its spot and the boys let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, I should give you boys detention," said a voice from behind them. "But I think I'll let it slide."

The boys turned in horror to be faced with the one and only Neville Longbottom. Scorpius heard Albus let out another sigh of relief as he went to hug the professor.

"Why are you letting us leave?" Scorpius couldn't help but ask.

"Because you two worked as a team to figure out your problem." Neville winked at them. "Also, that was an excellent display of magic and I can't give you points since it's past curfew."


	2. Moments with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uses lyrics from Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol

* * *

_We'll do it all. Everything. On our own_

They sat in a far corner of the common room in their own little bubble. Their school work laid out in front of them as the brainstormed on their latest Potions essay. Scorpius had most of his done where Albus barely had three sentences.

"I'm never going to finish this," Albus threw his quill.

"Not with that attitude," Scorpius got up to fetch the quill knowing Albus would never do it himself. "Rose did offer to help you."

"I don't want her help."

"She's just trying to mend your friendship."

"Only because her Mum wants her too," Albus sneered. "That's the thing about Rose. She wants relationships that will help her get ahead. That's why she dumped me the second we became friends. I don't need her. I only need you. We've been doing fine on our own and that's not going to change."

Their corner got quiet as they both continued to do their work. Scorpius ended up letting Albus read his essay making sure it wasn't an exact copy. Both of them ended up passing but Scorpius couldn't shake what Albus had said.

" _I only need you."_

* * *

_We don't need. Anything. Or anyone_

"I wish he would just let it go!" Albus screamed throwing himself onto the seat of the train.

"Albus," Scorpius leaned over from his seat and put a reassuring hand on the other boy's knee.

"I don't get why he does this to me," Albus' voice lowered to a whisper as he put his head in his hands.

"He just doing everything he can to be a good father, Albus."

"I don't want him to be my father that's the thing." Albus looked up at Scorpius. "Does that make me a terrible person?"

Scorpius hadn't seen the dark-haired boy look so broken before. Albus was the louder, more headstrong, temperamental one. He rarely ever allowed Scorpius to see his emotions so blatantly. When they were younger Albus was more open about everything now he was closed off.

"It does, doesn't it?" The voice broke Scorpius out of his thoughts.

"No," The landscape outside the window distracted Scorpius for a second. "Like you said we only need each other."

* * *

_If I lay here. If I just lay here. Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

The grass was slightly wet underneath them but Scorpius couldn't care less. The blonde had always enjoyed the summer time more than any other season but now the flowers didn't bloom as bright.

Having Albus over made everything a little better. It took a lot of begging on his side to convince his father. Malfoy Manor wasn't exactly the happiest place to spend a summer vacation. Especially these days, but that's why Scorpius needed Albus around.

His mother used to take him on walks around the garden. Telling him all about the flowers and plants that lived there and even letting him feed the peacocks. Now all he had left were these memories of her.

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?" Albus asked inches away from the blonde. The laid underneath a tall oak tree towards the back of the property. Albus watched clouds float by as Scorpius laid with his eyes closed. Both of them just enjoying a moment where they didn't have to do anything.

"I always think about her." Scorpius turned onto his side to look at Albus. "She's my mother."

The breezed rolled between them and ruffled their hair. Albus thought about what to say next but the words never came to him.

"She was my mother," Scorpius said quietly. "She was beautiful, smart, kind, loving, and every other thing a mother was supposed to be. She did nothing wrong. And yet everyone talks about her like she was… like she was some evil person."

Scorpius could feel the tears coming before they fell from his eyes. He knew Albus could see them and the blonde didn't know what to do. He didn't mean for everything to turn so sad.

Instead of saying anything Albus pulled Scorpius into his chest. It was an awkward position since both of them were now on their sides. But it was what Scorpius needed. They laid like that for a while. Until the stars shined brightly above them.

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Fanfiction.net page  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5665438/BetterYouThanMe


	3. Anemone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deviates from the Cursed Child plot

The flowers had died three weeks ago. Nobody had touched them so they sat in the middle of the long table. Wilting against the porcelain vase. Before the petals felt velvety against one's fingers, but now they crumbled with the slightest touch. Gray and dead, just like the rest of the Manor.

Neither Scorpius nor his father could muster the will to throw away the flowers. But neither of them left their respective rooms much that summer. His father confined himself to his study since the master suite still contained her scent. He slept in one of the guest rooms at night. Scorpius only got out of bed to shower once a week. He even ate in his room. The whole house was quiet all the time.

Astoria had picked the centerpieces for the dining table. The garden was her favorite thing about the large manor. The flowers died when she did. A constant reminder that nothing is forever.

Scorpius knew he should pick up a quill and write to Albus. The therapist did say reaching out to friends and loved ones during this time would help heal the wound of losing his mother.

It was the Ministry who suggested that the Malfoy men see a therapist about their loss. They didn't go back after the first time. Instead, they opted to keep to themselves, which was the opposite of what the professional told them to do.

Scorpius couldn't scrounge up the energy to even lay out the supplies to write, much less pick up a quill and move it. He felt drained all the time, probably due to the fact that he slept more than he was awake.

His father didn't do much to help Scorpius. Scorpius knew that it was mostly because he didn't know how to console him; Scorpius was only thirteen after all, and his father didn't lose  _his_  father until he was an adult. Granted Scorpius' grandfather wasn't dead, just locked in Azkaban, but Scorpius thought that his father knew what it felt like to lose a parent.

* * *

Albus sat at the edge of his bed debating on what to do. He could hear Scorpius crying softly but the other boy's curtains were drawn. Would it be an invasion of privacy to see if his friend was okay?

He was starting to feel guiltier about his parentage every day. He had the "perfect" parents who were famous. Albus didn't get it. Several of his classmates' parents helped in the war. Why weren't they celebrated more? And why did they still "worship" his father?

The crying from beside him got a little louder. He couldn't sit here and just listen. No, Albus had to do something. He'd be a terrible friend if he didn't, right?

"Scorpius?" He asked it quietly enough to not wake anyone up, but he hoped it was loud enough for the blond to hear.

"Go-o aw-a-a-y." Scorpius' voice was shaky and broke on the vowels.

"I just want to help."

"You can't," the blond persisted.

"Are you sure—"

"Just leave me alone." Scorpius moved the curtain a bit so Albus could see him. "You wouldn't get how to help."

"Then tell me," Albus pleaded, trying to move closer to Scorpius.

"I can't." The other boy shut the curtain, leaving Albus standing in their dorm, staring at the green fabric.

* * *

Scorpius thought about skipping class. He just couldn't do it today. He'd been doing pretty well and the blond didn't know what had set him off.

Last night he had just cried and cried. Maybe because he kept it all in over the summer, or maybe because he thought he saw his mother. That's why he didn't want Albus' help. The other boy couldn't possibly understand what it felt like to see your mother's ghost.

Scorpius thought about writing to Albus' dad—since Harry had used the resurrection stone and saw his parents, he'd know how Scorpius felt—but that would go against his friendship with Albus. The dark-haired boy didn't hate his father, or at least Scorpius hoped he didn't. It was just that if Scorpius asked for Harry's help instead of Albus', the other boy would never forgive him.

The ghostly image of his mother haunted him. Billowy white dress, hair floating out behind her, a hand reaching for Scorpius. He knew someone would tell him it was just the Grey Lady he saw. Maybe that's another reason why he didn't tell Albus. The fear of being wrong was greater than the fear of it being true.

If his mother was here as a ghost that meant she didn't pass on peacefully. Scorpius didn't know much about ghosts. Another reason why he wanted to skip class: he could spend the whole day in the Library researching.

Even though he could hear the words that would come out of Albus' mouth if he skipped.

" _You're going to miss so much."_

" _Our essay is due today and it won't be accepted late."_

" _You wouldn't let me skip three days ago, so get out of bed."_

But Scorpius could be wrong since he knew Albus had heard him last night. The other boy wasn't heartless enough to refuse him the day off. Or Albus would offer to stay with him and then Scorpius would have to awkwardly say no—and push his best friend further away.

Self-sabotage. That's what the therapist called it. She said people who have suffered a loss will try to ruin everything in their lives to feel something other than the pain. His father had called it hogwash. The idea that the Malfoy men could be anything less than perfect was not an idea his father had liked.

The bed creaked as the blond finally moved out of it. He made his way to the bathroom to force himself to clean. Thankfully, he didn't have to worry about what to wear and he pulled the familiar uniform on. He noticed Albus had already gone to breakfast. Probably due to the fact that classes started in twenty minutes and Albus was a relatively slow eater, much to Scorpius' surprise. He assumed since Albus was so hot-headed the boy would scarf food down faster than his Uncle Ron, who Scorpius had met two summers ago.

As he walked to the Great Hall, he contemplated skipping breakfast altogether. He wasn't sure if he could force any food down or even if he had any time to eat. Scorpius didn't eat too slow but he wasn't a fan of eating quickly. He'd rather not eat than eat in three seconds, probably because of the way he was raised.

He decided to go to Potions early since the room was just up ahead. That way, he didn't have to worry about walking all the way back in ten minutes. Scorpius promised himself he would eat lunch. He'd already lost enough weight over the summer.

* * *

"C'mon Rose," Albus pleaded. He really didn't want to be asking for her advice but he had run out of options. Well, he could talk to Neville (a voice in the back of his head whispered  _Professor Longbottom_ , but he knew the man as Uncle Neville, not Professor), but Albus didn't want to talk to a professor. That might involve someone that Scorpius didn't want involved.

"I'm not interested in helping that mongrel."

"You're the worst." Albus wished he liked Quidditch. That way he could be on the team and send a Bludger her direction. "Honestly, sometimes I wish we weren't related."

"Me too." She sneered and turned away from him. "You taint our bloodline."

"Seriously, who says stuff like that?" Albus huffed. "At least Hugo is tolerable and not as stuck up as you."

"I'm perfectly fine the way I am." Her nose rose higher towards the ceiling.

Albus thought about replying with another snarky comment but ruled against it. "Just help me figure this out."

"You won't even tell me what needs fixing."

"I told you, it's Scorpius."

"What about him?"

"His mother died." Albus thought about telling her about last night but left it.

"So, ask your dad."

"I can't do that!"

"Why?" She smirked at him. "He's lost both of his parents."

"I swear, you're heartless." Albus got up from the Gryffindor table and made his way back to his own.

He noticed that Scorpius hadn't come to eat yet, but decided against going to get the blond. Albus didn't know what was wrong but he was determined to find out. To help his friend. He didn't care if he understood the problem a hundred percent. He could still figure it out—without Rose and her superiority complex.

* * *

Scorpius sat at his desk and got all of his supplies out. His professor paid him no attention, and the blond was getting impatient. He thought about just starting the potion of the day early but he could hear his classmates' voices complaining about it. Especially the Ravenclaws. He admired their creativity, wit, and intelligence, but if something wasn't "fair," they spoke their mind.

He tapped his quill against the desk. Doodling would get points taken from his house and he didn't have a book to read. Nor did he have any work to do since he completed it all yesterday before the meltdown.

Scorpius also didn't have time to run to the library to check something out. Not that he knew what to look for anyway. He'd have to ask where the ghost books were and if he needed permission to check any of them out. Scorpius hoped the books he needed weren't in the restricted section. Although Professor Longbottom would probably sign the note for him, he didn't want to risk it. He couldn't think of a reason why they would be there in the first place but it was best to think of all the possibilities.

That's what his father always said. To think of every conclusion before entering a situation. Scorpius figured it was because of his grandfather's actions and maybe his father's, too, in a way. The blond knew that his father didn't get a choice when it came to the mark on his left arm, and Scorpius never held it against him.

He knew his father felt guilty because of it. That, had he refused, maybe people wouldn't think Scorpius was Voldemort's child. The boy also knew that the guilt of all the deaths weighed heavily on his father.

The door opened and some students walked in, breaking Scorpius' bored thoughts. The Professor greeted them and got ready to start class. Scorpius nervously awaited Albus' arrival and prayed the black-haired boy wouldn't ask any questions.

"Hey." Albus slid into his seat and Scorpius nearly jumped from surprise.

"Hi." Scorpius didn't know what to do next. Last night kept flashing through his mind but he also knew the other boy was worried.

"Are you hungry?"

Scorpius raised an eyebrow at the other boy. The look of bewilderment increased once Albus pulled something from his bag.

"I got you a crumpet." Albus put it on the table since it was wrapped in a napkin. "I know you like it with butter so I buttered it."

Scorpius stared as Albus unwrapped the napkin and pushed it towards him. He muttered, "thanks," and quickly ate the food since the class was going to start. Potions and edible things didn't mix well. The crumpet was dry but the butter added some moisture and the blond wished he had something to drink. But he was still thankful that his best friend had thought to bring him some food.

"I figured you wouldn't skip class, but if you did, I was prepared to bring it to the room." Albus smiled at him. "I couldn't figure out how to sneak something to drink though, so sorry about that."

"It's fine," Scorpius said after finishing the crumpet. "I don't mind."

"I know you don't want to talk about last night but I'm here for when you're ready." Albus paused. "Rose did suggest that you write to my dad. You could do that if you wanted."

"Really?" Scorpius wasn't sure if he was angry that Albus went to Rose or not. But he was happy that Albus was going to let him write to Harry.

"I might not understand this but he would. As much as I hate to admit it, he does give good advice on some things."

* * *

Albus knew Scorpius had sent a letter to his dad a week ago and a response had finally arrived. He kept thinking that Scorpius trusted his dad more than he trusted him. Albus knew deep down that wasn't true, but it didn't stop the voice in the back of his mind from saying it.

He watched as Scorpius read the letter that night, since breakfast wasn't the place to read something of that sort. Scorpius' face didn't show any emotion which scared Albus; usually, it was easy to read his best friend. The blond didn't have the same stone-cold face as his father, which Albus had picked up on when he had spent a week at the manor the summer after their second year.

Scorpius let out a huff of air, drawing Albus' attention. He couldn't help but wonder what the letter said. Albus knew it wasn't any of his business since he didn't even know why Scorpius wouldn't talk to him.

Sure, Albus hadn't lost anyone super close to him yet, but that didn't mean he didn't understand death. He never got to meet his grandparents, his Uncle Fred, Teddy's parents, Sirius, or even the two men he was named after.

He guessed if he knew them, the pain of losing them would have been worse, but he'd never know. Albus had heard stories about all of them growing up and wished they had been there to tell him themselves. Especially Fred. George could talk about his twin for hours and it always made Albus feel guilty. The boy didn't really know why it made him feel that way. Maybe because he hadn't been there to lose Fred.

It's also how he felt when he heard Astoria had died. She never allowed Albus to call her 'Mrs. Malfoy' or even 'Scorpius' mum'. She only accepted Astoria. He never really knew why. She made the Manor feel more alive. Maybe that's what was bothering Scorpius; that his home felt dead and it reminded him that she was gone.

* * *

Scorpius thumbed the letter for a while before actually reading it. His eyes didn't want to focus on the words. Mostly because Harry's writing was a bit difficult to read, some of the words smudged together, and a lot of it was crossed out. Like the older man thought about saying something, but decided against sharing it.

Scorpius couldn't fault him on that, since he took an hour himself to write his own letter. He wrote five drafts before getting exactly what he wanted to say. A few times he thought about what his father would do if he found out Scorpius was writing to  _Harry Potter_. He'd heard his father mutter the word Potter under his breath several times while catching up on his work. Scorpius doubted that the problems ever had anything with Albus' dad, but old habits die hard.

He noticed Albus watching him and decided to force himself to take the letter in, finally. He made sure to catch every word and pause when he wasn't sure what the letter said.

Harry had just affirmed Scorpius that seeing his mother was fine, and that he had seen his own parents a few times. Albus' dad then wrote four pages about how he thought he saw his parents when Albus and his siblings were born. One paragraph towards the end stuck out to the teen:

_They show up in times where I need them the most. Or in times where they would have been there had they been alive. Like my wedding, the kids' births, or that time when James almost drowned. I'm not sure why you saw your mother but I'm sure she isn't actually a ghost. It could be a warning or just a chance to see if you are okay. And I hope you are and if you ever want to write to me again feel free._

"Okay," Albus said, breaking the silence, "I can't take it anymore!"

Scorpius looked up, a little smile on his face. He knew that his best friend was utterly impatient and he was surprised Albus had managed to stay quiet the whole time.

"Can you please just talk to me?"

* * *

"And that's why I didn't think you would understand." Scorpius had spent the last hour telling Albus everything about his mother's death, his summer, and why he had been upset that night.

"I don't know exactly how you're feeling, but I would have gotten it."

"I know." Scorpius thought of how to phrase what he wanted to say. "I think I just needed affirmation that someone else knew what I was talking about. Like they had experienced it themselves."

"And my dad has?"

"I guess it's quite common for people to see their loved ones like that. Or at least your father added a bunch of Muggle statistics about it."

"That sounds exactly like him," Albus said, sighing.

"I hope you're not angry that I didn't want to tell you at first."

"Why would I be?" Albus got up to sit with Scorpius on the blond's bed. "Sure I was a bit jealous but you know I'm always like that."

They spent the rest of the night talking, trying to figure out ways to help Scorpius through the grief and about monitoring Scorpius' eating habits. Albus might not know what Scorpius was feeling all the time, but he sure wasn't going to let that get in the way of him helping his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Fanfiction.net page  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5665438/BetterYouThanMe

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Fanfiction.net page  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5665438/BetterYouThanMe


End file.
